The Siren Of Otogakure!
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about Sakura Haruno's older sister, who joined Orochimaru when she is about 20 but leaves Konoha at 15. What is her name? Why is she not in Konoha? Why did she join the sanin willingly? And why does she hate Sakura so much? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello, my name is Miyako Haruno! See this bear?"** Miyako smiled as she asked the question to her little sister, who was just born and her mother was holding. **"Don't ever touch it! I will have to hurt you!"** The five-year-old girl glared hard at the pink haired baby. **"Miyako! Don't say that to her, she's just a baby!"** Her mother scolded her. When her mother yelled at her, Miyako just looked at her with a hurt expression. **"But you told me to always warn someone to not touch my stuff if I don't want them to... So I must warn her.."** She pouted. **"You can always play with all my other toys, though!"** She said cheerfully to the new baby.

Her mother just shook her head and chuckled. Her mother then looked up towards the door then spoke. **"Miyako, go with your father." "Why mommy?"** the young Haruno asked her emerald eyes shining with curiosity. **"Because daddy wants you to meet a friend of mine."** Her mother informed her. **"Who is she?"** Miyako asked as she walked up to her father and looked him in the eyes. **"Her name is Tsunade Senju"** Her father answered as they left the hospital.

 **"Is she the 1st Hokage's daughter?"** The young Haruno asked following her father. **"His grand-daughter."** He corrected with a chuckle. **"How did you know?"** He asked her. **"Itachi Uchiha is my best friend and he told me all about the Hokage's, Senju clan, and even helped me with defending myself a little bit..."** she answered, that last bit sadly. **"Because he knows I won't ever be able to do Jutsu's"** she whispered her head lowered.

But the Haruno male heard her and looked at her. **"Who told you that?"** he asked with a frown on his face. **"The kids at school... the only ones who haven't said that is the Uchiha's and Hyuga's"** She answered him. **"Well, hopefully, today we'll be proving them wrong and you'll be a useful medical ninja someday!"** He said cheering her up as they arrived at Tsunade's house. Her father knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door, but when she didn't answer he cursed under his breath.

 _'Fuck Tsunade you better not be at the bar...'_ he thought to himself. Then out of no-where, Tsunade's father opened the door. **"Mr. Haruno?"** asked the Senju. **"Oh, someone was here..."** The older Haruno chuckled. **"Yes. Is there something you needed?"** asked the Senju.

 **"Yeah, do you know where I might find your daughter?"** **"Hm? I think she's at the local Raman shop with Jiraiya and Orochimaru-"** He began but was interrupted by a little girl's voice. **"Who are they?"** Miyako asked curiously. **"Oh, who might you be?"** asked the Senju as he approached her and kneeled in front of her. **"Miyako is Miyako..."** she said shyly as she hid her face behind her bear.

He chuckled. **"They are two of the legendary Sanin when you meet them you will immediately know who Orochimaru is because his skin is incredibly pale."** The Senju answered her and as he got up from his knee's he patted her head. **"Is Oro... Oro..."** She began as she tried to pronounce the snake sanin's name. The Senju chuckled. **"Do you mean to say Orochimaru?"** He asked and she nodded and smiled approvingly.

 **"Sick?"** she finished her question. **"No, he was born extremely pale as well as his father. It runs in his clan."** He explained. The Senju then looked towards her father. **"You should go and introduce them, she seems interested in him."** He chuckled as he then walked back to his house. **"Hai, sir. I will."** Her father said bowing to him.

As they were walking towards the ramen shop he spoke again. **"What about that boy interested you?"** he asked not sure if she'd be able to answer him. **"Honestly daddy, I was interested in his name at first cause it's a weird name and super hard to say... then the Third Hokage said he had pale skin and I thought he was sick so it worried me..."** She explained and to his surprise, it was like talking to an adult around 18-20 years old. He picked her up and kept quiet till they walked into the ramen shop. He immediately spotted the three Sanin.

Tsunade was eating the new miso ramen with a bottle of sake in one hand, Jiraiya was between flirting with Tsunade and pouring many bowls of ramen down his throat, and Orochimaru was staring bored-ly into an empty bowl of ramen, looking as if he could leave any moment now. He walked up to them. **"Hello, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru."** He spoke gaining all their attention. **"Oh, Haruno-san you brought your daughter?"** Tsunade asked noticing the young girl's dull pink hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to pull your attention to them. He nodded.

 **"Yeah, can I talk to you for a moment... privately?"** He asked. She then frowned and nodded taking her sake with her as she walked outside. **"Jiraiya-san would you mind watching her for a moment?"** The pink-haired male asked. The silver-haired male nodded with a goofy smile on his face. **"is this ok with you sweety?"** he asked the young Haruno.

 **"Eh, it beats hearing you talk about grown-up stuff with the big boobs-barbie doll,"** Miyako said rolling her eyes as he let her down. She then walked up to where Orochimaru was sitting and lightly pulled on his pant leg. The pale sanin then looked at her. **"What do you want, kid?"** he asked her. **"Miyako wants to ask you if you can help me sit there."** She said as she pointed to the chair next to him.

He gave her a curious look then nodded and picked her up. **"Oh, before I forget don't touch her or the bear unless she asks- oh."** Miyako's father began to warn them but stopped as he noticed Orochimaru hold her and place her in the seat next to him and left to talk to Tsunade. **"Why not? She looks so harmless."** He thought absentmindedly out loud and was about to pat her head but her words startled him a bit. **"Touch me and I bite it off,"** Miyako said as she glared at him and slightly growled animal-like. **"Y-you wouldn't really... w-would y-you?"** Jiraiya asked unsure of what to do.

Orochimaru smirked at the kid next to him. _'Hm... interesting kid she's got to be around 5 or 6 years old right?'_ he asked himself. **"Try me."** was her only response as a wicked smile spread across her face. She may not be able to use any Jutsu's at the moment, but she did have other capabilities of defending herself thanks to Itachi and his father. They taught her to use kunai and throwing stars.

She's better at using kunai but struggles with the stars. Jiraiya then removed his hand from just above her head to at his side and sat on the other side of the five-year-old.

* * *

 _~With Tsunade and Mr. Haruno~_

 **"So, Mr. Haruno what did you need to talk to me about?"** Tsunade asked as they walked aim-less-ly around Konoha. **"I wanted to know if you could help me and my wife find out why our daughter doesn't seem to have a chakra presence. We got worried cause all ninja children are able to produce that by the time they are 5-years-old and she will be six soon enough."** The male Haruno said in a worried tone. Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed as she then began to open them again. **"I cannot help you since I cannot see the flow of chakra myself, but I know a few people who can. I'll come to your house in a week to take you and your daughter to see them."** She said smiling. The male next to her frowned suddenly.

 **"What's wrong?"** She asked noticing the changes in his face. **"I have the leave for a week-long mission a few days before that, so you will have to just take her. Her mother will know about it, but won't be able to come with cause she'll have to stay home with our other daughter who was just born today." "Oh, ok! What's your other daughter's name?"** Tsunade asked as they headed back. **"Her name is Sakura"** he answered. **"Hm, Cherry Blossom? Why'd you choose that as her name?"** She asked him as they walked back to the ramen shop.

 **"Her mother chose it, she said it was cause she was born with really bright pink hair. I wanted to name her Emiko because it means beautiful blessing child."** The male Haruno informed her. **"Why?" "When you spend a day with her, you tell me,"** he told the female Senju putting emphasis on her as he looked at Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and his daughter.

* * *

 _ **~Time skip~** *a week later*_

Miyako was in her bedroom playing with some of her other toys, but all the while keeping her bear next to her and in her line of sight. Shortly after she began to put away all her toys excluding the bear, her mother walked in holding Sakura. **"Miyako put your toys away, breakfast is almost done."** Mrs. Haruno told her. The five-year-old nodded to her mother, telling her she would. Kira (Mrs. Haruno) walked out of the five-year-old's room and sat Sakura in a high chair as she finished breakfast.

About five minutes later Miyako walked out of her room and sat next to Sakura and placed her bear in the seat next to her. Kira then brought food for herself and the five-year-old and placed it on the table, then giving Sakura her bottle.

* * *

 _ **~TimeSkip~** *30 minutes after eating*_

 **"Miyako, go clean yourself. Lady Tsunade will be here soon."** Kira told her as she cleaned the table. **"Mommy?"** Miyako spoke curiously. **"Hm?" "Why do you call her _'lady'_? Daddy doesn't!"** She asked. **"We call her lady and Orochimaru and Jiraiya Lord because they were the reason the leaf village survived the war with the village in the rain. Now go."** She half explained.

Miyako nodded then went to go take a bath. About ten minutes after sending her to the bathroom Kira heard a soft knock on the front door and went to answer it. As she opened the door, she realized Tsunade came here earlier than planned. **"Huh? Lady Tsunade? You're here early."** She said as she allowed the woman into the house. **"Uh.. yeah, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your oldest daughter,"** Tsunade said as they both walked into the kitchen, where Sakura was still sitting in her high chair.

 **"Questions?"** Kira asked. **"Yeah, like... Why did your husband say not to touch her bear? Why does he seem somewhat disappointed in her? and why does she seem kinda scary?"** Tsunade asked. **"Well, since you already think she's scary... if you touch the bear or if the bear gets damaged in any way you'll think she's a monster, she has a mental disorder that only calms down due to her scary-looking bear,"** Kira explained. **"Her father, however, is disappointed in her, because he assumes all ninja are supposed to be able to use chakra by the time their five-years-old and also assumes she'll never become a medical ninja."** she finished explaining. Tsunade nodded in understanding as Miyako walked into the kitchen with a towel over her head and fully clothed for the day.

 **"Lady Tsunade? Is it time to go already?"** Miyako asked as she took the towel from her head and began to dry her hair. **"in about five minutes we'll leave ok?"** Tsunade said with a smile. Miyako nodded and smiled as she walked up to where her bear still sat and picked it up. She then sat in its spot and stared blankly at Tsunade.

* * *

 _~Time skip~*with Miyako and Tsunade*_

Miyako and Tsunade had just left the Haruno compound when the five-year-old asked a question to end the silence. **"Lady Tsunade where are we going?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hm? Oh, we're going to the Hyuga compound to see Hiashi's wife who will help us find out if you're capable of using chakra... and if not she'll be able to see why."** Tsunade explained as they neared the Hyuga compound. Masami Hyuga *Hiashi's wife* answered when Tsunade knocked on her front door. **"Lady Tsunade? What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"** Masami asked with a small bow, before noticing a dull pink-haired five-year-old who stood behind the Senju woman. **"What is a Haruno doing here?"** asked the Hyuga with bitterness in her tone. Tsunade sighed as she promised to explain everything later after she has invited them into her home.

When Tsunade and Masami walked into an empty room, Tsunade left Miyako in the hallway with her bear to wait for her to explain the situation to the Hyuga. **"Ugh, fine I'll help them. But only because she is just a child, I still hate her parents."** Masami mumbled the last part as Tsunade explained everything to her. **"Have her come in... oh and she must leave the bear in the hall."** The Hyuga told the Senju. Tsunade, however, quirked an eyebrow at the last part. **"Pardon my rudeness, but she can't just leave the bear out of the room."** **"Why not?"** Masami asked.

 **"Her mother told me, her child becomes a monster without it." "Heh. I doubt that she's just five. Do as I told you to, or I can not help you."** The Hyuga scoffed, not believing that a Haruno was capable of honesty. Tsunade left the room to talk with Miyako. **"Miyako?"** Tsunade spoke to gain the little girls attention. When the pink haired girl looked up at her silently, she spoke again. **"She said she'll help you, but you must leave your bear out here."**

 **"No."** Miyako glared as she tightly hugged her bear. Tsunade sighed. **"Do you trust me?"** She asked the young girl. Miyako shook her head. **"You don't?"** Tsunade asked slightly confused.

 **"nope." "Who do you trust then?"** Tsunade asked. The young Haruno thought for a moment then spoke again. **"I only trust Itachi, daddy, and that snake guy who's name is hard to say." "You trust Orochimaru?"** Tsunade asked her puzzled.

The young Haruno nodded. **"Why him?" "Why not?"** She asked her back. **"Well I wouldn't trust him, he's a freak,"** Tsunade told her. Miyako smirked at her. **"I was right not to trust you." "Why do you think that?"** Tsunade asked. **"Because you pretend to be his comrade, but friends do not call each other freaks. So my trusting you would be misplaced if I had."**

* * *

 _~With Masami~_

Masami had watched as Tsunade left the room, then silently followed her at a hearing distance. **"Miyako?"** She heard Tsunade say to get the little girls attention. **"She said she'll help you, but you must leave your bear out here." "No."** The Hyuga barely heard Tsunade sigh. **"Do you trust me?"** The Senju asked the young girl.

 _'Obviously not, dumb Senju.'_ Masami thought to herself. **"You don't?"** Tsunade asked the girl slightly confused. **"nope." "Who do you trust then?"** Tsunade asked obviously slightly mad. After Tsunade spoke Masami activated her Byakugan to ensure Tsunade wouldn't do anything to the five-year-old. **"I only trust Itachi, daddy, and that snake guy who's name is hard to say."** The young Haruno spoke honestly.

 **"You trust Orochimaru?"** Tsunade asked her puzzled. The Hyuga saw Miyako nod. **"Why him?" "Why not?"** She asked the Senju back. **"Well I wouldn't trust him, he's a freak,"** Tsunade told her.

When Tsunade spoke this, Masami saw Miyako's chakra system change from golden Yellow to ruby red in a split second and frowned knowing something bad was going to happen. **"I was right not to trust you."** The Haruno said as she chuckled darkly. **"Why do you think that?"** Tsunade asked in slight anger. **"Because you pretend to be his comrade, but friends do not call each other freaks. So my trusting you would be misplaced if I had."** _'Smart kid, but I need to get her away from Tsunade.'_ Masami thought as she felt Tsunade's anger flare.

 **"Miyako, come with me and Lady Tsunade, go get Orochimaru or Itachi."** The Hyuga demanded.

* * *

 _~With Tsunade~_

 _'Fine, I'll go get Orochimaru since the Uchiha's don't really trust a Senju either...'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she left the Hyuga compound. When she finally found him, he and the pervert were near the girl's bath area. **"What are you two doing in a place like this?!"** Tsunade yelled angrily. When they turned to face her, Jiraiya's face was one filled with fear but as for Orochimaru he wore an expression on his face that said _'I'm bored as f-ck'_. **"I-I-I can e-explain, Tsunade you see I'm-"** Jiraiya began to try to make an excuse, but was cut off when her fist connected with his nose and began to continuously beat him up.

When she was done Orochimaru looked at her then spoke. **"What are you doing here, Tsunade? You're obviously not here to take a bath."** He said as he noticed she didn't have her bathing supplies with her. **"Oh, yeah. Masami Hyuga asked me to get you to help her with a Haruno."** Tsunade said not really wanting to go into details in front of the pervert she just beat up. _'A Haruno?'_ Orochimaru thought to himself as he knew the Hyuga's rarely helped them or even associate themselves with the Haruno's. **"What does she want me to do?"** Orochimaru asked.

 **"Come, walk with me and I'll explain everything."** She said gesturing for him to follow her and he did. When they were far enough away from Jiraiya, Tsunade began to explain that the Hyuga needed him to convince Miyako to give him the bear. **"Why wouldn't she just have you do it?"** He asked. **"The kid doesn't trust me."** Tsunade frowned. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly.

 _'She doesn't trust a Senju? Why not she's a Haruno, they always trust them, don't they?'_ he thought to himself as his eyes went back to normal. **"Why not?"** he continued to ask. **"I don't know."** She lied. He internally frowned as he caught her lie, but didn't question her further about it. **"Well, why me? isn't there someone else, cause there's no way she'll trust me with the bear if she doesn't trust you with it."** He stated.

 **"Well, the thing is, she only trust's 3 people... her father, Itachi, and... you. I couldn't ask her dad since he's on a week-long mission, and I can't ask Itachi cause well he's an Uchiha and we don't mix well. So that only leaves you."** _'She trust's me?'_ he thought to himself. **"I'll help, but you might want to inform her mother so she doesn't worry."** He told her as he headed towards the Hyuga compound. Tsunade nodded and left.

* * *

 _~With Orochimaru~_

As Orochimaru headed towards the Hyuga compound, he kept trying to figure out how the five-year-old could possibly trust him and not Tsunade but he couldn't come up with a single reason. _'I'll just have to get her to explain it to me.'_ He thought to himself as he knocked on the front door of the Hyuga building. Masami had answered the door and invited him inside, then noticed Tsunade wasn't with him. **"Where's Lady Tsunade?"** she asked him with a confused expression. Orochimaru shrugged.

 **"She's most likely telling the child's mother about me being here."** he guessed. **"Oh ok."** She said with a polite smile. As they walked into the room Miyako was sitting in. **"So, not to sound rude, but do you have any idea on why she trusts you?"** The Hyuga asked as politely as she could. Orochimaru shook his head.

 **"No, I've only met her once. About a week ago, when her father introduced her to us and had Jiraiya babysit her." "Meeting her once is all it takes for most children."** The Hyuga chuckled lightly then turned to face Miyako. **"OK, sweety will you give Orochimaru-san your bear for a little bit?"** Masami asked her sweetly. The young Haruno became fidgety but got up and walked over towards Orochimaru. **"Um, Lord Oro... Oro..."** She began still having trouble with his name.

Noticing this he decided to help her. **"Orochimaru." "Yeah,"** she smiled slightly. **"I-if I give you my bear, will you keep it safe?"** She asked unsure if she should let him take it. **"Safe? From what?"** He asked confused. **"From anything that would hurt it or make it dirty,"** she answered as best as she could.

He chuckled. **"Of course, I will."** He smiled a genuine smile for the first time since the death of his parents. Miyako then handed him her bear. Masami then asked Orochimaru to wait in the hall with the bear.

* * *

 _~TIMESKIP~ *1 hour*_

When Masami was done, she and the young Haruno walked out into the hall where Orochimaru was waiting. When he saw them he walked over towards Miyako and gave her the bear back. **"Thank you, Lord-" "Just call me Maru, since you can't say my whole name."** He interrupted her, then smiled. **"Ok, Lord Maru!"** She said cheerfully as she smiled back at him.

He then looked over towards Masami. **"So do you know why she has no chakra signature?"** He asked her. **"Well to put it simply, Lord Orochimaru, she has no chakra signature because all the channels in her body have been locked."** The sanin was even more confused than when he heard about why she was here in the first place. **"How is that even possible?"** He asked unable to contain his curiosity any longer. **"Well, as you already know, there are 8 gates in the Chakra network system..."** She paused.

 **"She has put mental blocks on all of them except the life and death gates..." "How is that even possible?"** He asked. **"I honestly don't know, but if she doesn't take the blocks off before she's ten she could die."** The Hyuga told him looking sympathetically at Miyako. Orochimaru frowned slightly as he became worried about her. **"Were you able to detect her chakra nature?"** He asked, hoping for something good to tell the child's mother.

Masami noded. **"It was difficult to tell, due to all the blocks but she'll either have a water or wind nature."** She answered. **"Although if she has either one, she'll be the first Haruno ever... er, well before the age of 10..."** She said cheerfully. **"Do you know how to help her get rid of those blocks?"** He asked. She sighed. **"Yes. She'll have to befriend her inner self as all Haruno's do."**

 **"Huh? Inner self? What's that?"** Both Orochimaru and Miyako asked at the same time. **"I'm surprised your parents haven't explained this to you already,"** Masami said with a slight frown. **"Anyway, a Haruno's Inner is unique as it is in a way a second will within a Haruno's mind."** She said pausing only to see they had become intrigued further, so she continued. **"For example, if a Yamanaka was to use a mind-centered technique on a strong-willed Haruno, they could repel the Yamanaka from their mind easily."** She finished.

* * *

 _~Tiny time skip~_

Miyako pulled on the Hyuga's dress to gain her attention, just as Orochimaru was about to take her home. **"Did you have another question?"** The Hyuga asked. The young Haruno nodded. **"Do you know what my inner will look like?" "Unfortunately, no. Your parents really should have told you about it, cause now you have to ask them about it... or you'll die."** Masami said mumbling the last part.

 **"Let's go Miyako,"** Orochimaru told her as he was tired of this place already and he'd only been in the compound for an hour and a half. Miyako turned to face him. **"Ok, Lord Maru."** She smiled. She walked up to him, then turned back to the Hyuga. **"Bye, Lady Hyuga-san."** She said as she grabbed Orochimaru's hand and they left.

 **"Bye,"** Masami said as she waved them bye.


	3. Chapter 3

After they left the compound the young Haruno looked up at him. **"Are you taking me home, Lord Maru?"** She asked, wondering if he even knew where she lived. Also frowning cause she really didn't want to go home. **"Yes, but if it's ok with your mother I'll take you to the ramen shop after for lunch."** He told her as he noticed the frown on her face. **"Do you know where I live?"** She asked as they kept walking.

Orochimaru nodded. **"Yeah, I've been to your house a few time's before you were born."** _*I know, it's kinda creepy, but I meant it not to sound so... its so hard not to when this is Orochimaru we're talking about*_ He answered honestly. As they got close to the Haruno compound, Miyako stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't afraid to go home, she just had to ask Orochimaru a question before she could bring herself into her home. **"Whats wrong?"** He asked with concern shown clearly in his snake-like eyes.

 **"Promise me, you won't tell my mommy or daddy about my chakra nature..."** She looked down at her feet. **"Why not?"** He asked. **"I'll tell you later, my mommy's coming."** She said as she sensed her mother's chakra, which Orochimaru found weird since he couldn't sense her at all, till he saw her come out of her house. **"Lord Orochimaru? What's Miyako doing with you? Wheres Lady Tsunade?"** She asked worriedly. **"She didn't come here?"** He asked with a frown.

She shook her head. **"The last time I saw her, she was taking Miyako the Hyuga compound,"** Kira spoke honestly. **"Did she even do that?"** Miyako nodded disinterestedly as she already had no trust in the Senju. **"Pardon my rudeness, but why is my daughter with you?"** The Haruno asked.

Orochimaru then explained that Tsunade had come to get him to help in getting her to give her bear to him long enough to be tested but Tsunade disappeared before she got tested. **"So, did Mrs. Hyuga say why she has no chakra?"** Kira asked. **"She said that your daughter put blocks on all her chakra gates except the life and death ones."** He informed her. **"She also said if those gates don't come off, she'll die at 10 years of age."** he continued. _'Where the hell did Tsunade go?'_ Orochimaru thought to himself as he listened to Miyako's mother ask him questions about how to get the blocks off.

 **"Mrs. Hyuga-chan said that the only way to get them off is to talk with my inner self and that you and Daddy could help me with that,"** Miyako said finally speaking to her mother. **"I see..."** Kira said sounding disappointed as she turned to go back into the house. Orochimaru stopped her by speaking. **"Mrs. Haruno, do you mind if your daughter goes with me to the ramen shop for lunch?"** He asked as politely as possible for being angered at her rudeness towards her own child. Which to him made perfect sense as to why she was not on Miyako's trust list.

 **"Sure. Miyako make sure you come home before dark ok?"** Kira said as she knew her daughter wouldn't come home right after since she didn't like being inside very long. **"Ok, Mommy,"** Miyako said with faked cheerfulness. As the Haruno walked back into her home Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing as he grabbed Miyako's hand again and walked with her to the ramen shop. They sat at a table in the back of the room, where Miyako picked to sit and ordered their food. Orochimaru ordered something with eggs and Miyako ordered a simple Chicken Ramen.

As the waitress came back with their food, Miyako dug right into it as soon as it was in front of her. Orochimaru chuckled at her as he slowly ate his. **"What? Daddy says I have to eat fast if I want to become a good ninja."** Miyako said defensively. **"That is true, but only if your goal is to become a good ninja. A great ninja takes their time so your body can digest the food it's eating."** He said, giving her the same lecture Tsunade's father had given him when he first ate with the Senju. **"What does digest mean?"** Miyako asked curiously as he finished eating.

 **"It literally means break down."** He chuckled as he realized she had a strong desire for knowledge. **"Miyako, may I ask you a few question that I've not been able to answer since I met you?"** The Haruno looked at him then nodded. **"Why do you trust me so freely? Most others including your mother and father either fear me or think I'm a freak cause of my eyes and skin color."** He asked. **"Hm, I guess cause you're different from anyone I've met in the village."** She smiled. **"And cause your eyes, there like mine."** She finished.

 **"How are my eyes like yours?"** he asked as he once again found himself confused by her. **"They are lonely."** She answered simply. His eyes widened some but returned back to normal soon after. **"How are you lonely? You have family and friends don't you?"** He asked. **"I'll answer that question another time, but for now I'd rather not tell you that."** She said dismissing his question politely.

 **"Ok, um why don't you trust Tsunade?"** He asked. **"Why not have her tell you,"** Miyako said as she just saw Tsunade and Jiraiya walk into the shop. Orochimaru turned around and also saw them. As they watched Tsunade and Jiraiya, they overheard the two talking. **"So, why are you so upset?"** The white-haired ninja asked.

 **"You know that brat of Mr. Haruno's?"** He nodded. **"Well, I asked her if she trusted me, cause you know Masami Hyuga needed her to leave the bear in another room..."** She paused as she looked into her drink. **"She told me she didn't trust me, but she does trust her father, Itachi, and the freak! I mean like how can she trust him over me?! Unlike him, I've never killed a little kid!"** She grumbled as she sipped her drink. **"You forget, she's just a little kid Tsunade. She just probably doesn't understand how creepy he is."** Jiraiya said attempting to make her feel better. Orochimaru then turned his attention back on Miyako and tuned his _'comrades'_ out, when he did he saw her become mad and her eyes change from white and a dull green to pitch black and ruby red in a matter of seconds.

He could also feel a dark aura come off her and at that moment Tsunade and Jiraiya also felt it and looked at her. But instead of lashing out and attacking any random person like the three sanin thought she was about to do, she just shut her eyes and went into a meditative-like state.

* * *

 _~In Miyako's mind~_

Miyako opened her eyes and noticed she was in a world that looks to be made up of anything dark, all except one place which she got up and ran to but stopped half-way when she realized her bear was gone. **"Where's my bear?!"** She yelled in a panicked voice. As she said it she then heard a dark-voiced female chuckle, one that would have scared even the great Madara Uchiha himself. **"So, you've finally come to play?"** asked the voice with amusement in her voice. **"W-w-who are y-you?"** Miyako stuttered, though she wasn't as scared as it came out to sound.

 **"Hm? Why don't you walk into the bright place and find out?"** and with that the voice disappeared, leaving her uneasy and contemplating just leaving and walking in another direction. _'I guess since I really don't know where I am I might as well go where she told me...'_ She thought to herself with a heavy sigh, thinking it was obviously trap-zone. As she reached the lighted area, she noticed it looked just like the park in Konoha and smiled. She then looked over towards the swings and noticed a girl sitting there. She had dark brown hair and eyes slightly brighter than hers.

Her skin was the same as Miyako's though. **"Who are you?"** **"I am you."** the person answered with a chuckle. Miyako looked surprised for a moment, then frowned. **"Are you... my inner?"** she asked.

The girl just nodded before speaking. **"I am more or less just that, but that's not why you are here. Cause if it were you would have summoned me instead of the other way around."** Inner said while chuckling darkly at the whole thing.

* * *

 _~Out of her mind with Orochimaru~_

The three were just staring at her in shock, but Orochimaru soon recovered from his shock and just watched her silently till someone called his name. **"Orochimaru-Teme?"** Jiraiya spoke. **"Hm?" "How long have you and she been here?"** Tsunade asked. **"Did you... hear us?"** Jiraiya asked.

 **"WE heard everything you said since you've been here, WE have been here for an hour longer than you."** He answered, getting angry. **"Orochimaru, I'm-"** They both began. **"Now is not the time for a pathetic attempt at an apology."** He said cutting them off. Tsunade and Jiraiya just stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth wide open. If he wasn't concerned about Miyako's well being at the moment he'd have laughed his ass off cause their faces were priceless, but Miyako's eyes had been shut for about twenty-five minutes and he was getting more and more worried for her.

He then decided to pick her up along with the bear and ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage's tower. Once he got there, he knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and entered once he got permission to do so. **"What did you need Orochimaru?"** Sarutobi asked before his eyes landed on the little girl in the sanin's arms. **"Why did you bring her here?"** he asked knowing full well who she was since there was only one five-year-old girl with dull pink hair in the entire village. Orochimaru then explained the whole situation to him.

 **"Why did her eyes turn red?"** The sanin asked. Sarutobi sighed and motioned for him to sit in the seat in front of his desk. After he too sat down he put up a silencing Jutsu so no unwanted ears could hear them speak further.

* * *

 _~In Miyako's mind~_

 **"W-why did you s-summon me?"** Miyako asked her inner. **"Because I feel like you needed to know the truth of the lies your mother and father speak to you,"** Inner said in an even darker tone as she became slightly angered at the lies she has yet to speak of. The five-year-old just gave her a look that said _'tell me soon or I'll scream'_ **. "Hm, where to start? Where to start?"** Inner said with a playful smirk on her face. **"Oh, how about with who your real parents are?"** inner said as she then looked at Miyako, who looked at her with pure curiosity.

Inner then took that as an ok to start with that. **"Kira Haruno and your _'father'_ are not your real parents, they just pretend to be, so you won't go out looking for them..." ** she paused to see her reaction to the information. Which if you're just looking at her and you just met her, you'd think she wasn't phased by it. But since inner knew her better than anyone else, she knew on the inside the young girl was fuming at being lied to by the two she should've been able to trust the most. **"Your real mother's name is Katsumi of the Hakobi clan, the clan is known for being _'death bringer's'_ quite literally too." ** inner said chuckling.

 **"Why is her clan known for that?"** Miyako asked as her eyes popped open in interest.

* * *

 _ **Note: THIS INFO IS JUST SO I DONT FORGET!**_

 **EVERYONE'S AGE**

Jiraiya: 22

Tsunade: 21

Orochimaru: 20

Sakura: a week old

Miyako: 5, turns 6 in a week or 2

Itachi Uchiha: 6

Mr & Mrs. Haruno: 35 & 30

Mr & Mrs. Hyuga: 25 & 27

Tsunade's dad: somewhere between 40-50


	4. Chapter 4

**"For three reasons, One. cause the white part in your eyes changes to black or red at will or angered. Two. the clan can summon their inner being into reality, similar to the Haruno's only can control every aspect of us, from our emotions to our actions. Three. and lastly in the land of sound where they are originally from, they were also called deadly sirens."** Inner explained. **"Your real father is Izuna Uchiha" "Izuna Uchiha?"** Miyako repeated in an unsure tone. Inner just nodded. **"Oh mygowad, I'm not related to Ita-chan... am... I?!"** She asked not that it'd bother her it's just he's her BFF so to her it'd be weird to be part of his family.

However, luck wasn't on her side in this matter and inner nodded her head before she spoke again. **"You are, but not directly. His family line is direct with Madara Uchiha, who's your father's older brother."** Miyako half-smiled. **"Does this mean Ita-chan can't be my friend anymore?"** Miyako asked sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Miyako's inner chuckled. **"Of course, you can silly girl."** Miyako smiled, but then her face turned into one of total seriousness.

 **"So, how is it even possible that I'm even alive? Didn't Madara and Izuna die over 100 years ago?"** She asked her inner. Inner nodded. **"Yes, they did... and I'm sorry, but all I can tell you right now is someone has resurrected them, and Konoha only happened to find you cause you were encased in a chakra bound frozen black flame...also The Hyuga head was the one who found and rescued you"** inner finished explaining. Miyako's eyes widen in confusion, but instead of asking what she really wanted to know which was how the Hyuga got her out, she just asked... **"Can I get out of here, now?"** inner nodded.

 **"Yeah, but first I'm going to unblock all the blocked gates,"** Inner said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _~Out of her mind with Orochimaru~_

When Miyako opened her eyes she saw Orochimaru and the Hokage talking but didn't bother to pay attention to what they were talking about and ran out the door, leaving her bear, to think clearly. Orochimaru had heard her get up and run out the door but wasn't sure if he should follow her before letting the Hokage finish talking about her. "...if she is ever able to use chakra, she'll be able to use fire or wind natured Jutsu." The Hokage finished. "Where did she go?" The Hokage asked as he looked where she was once sleeping. Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Go find her! But don't hurt her. I'll go get her 'mother'." The Hokage said. Both of them were unaware that her inner had told her the exact same as what the Hokage had spoken to Orochimaru about.

* * *

 _~Time skip~_

After about fifteen minutes of looking for her, Orochimaru finally found Miyako laying in the grass in the training grounds. Without noticing him, she began to sing using chakra through her voice. Orochimaru heard her but stayed at a distance because he could now feel her chakra and it was strong, but that wasn't what kept him away. The thing that kept him away was that she couldn't control it, obviously since she hadn't ever used chakra before. Here's the song she decided to sing to help her think.

 **"We are young, we are gold trying things we didn't know looking at the sky, see it come alive."** She sang as she looked into the sky where the sun was sitting up above her. **"All our fears became our hopes climbed out every locked window"** She continued to sing. **"May all the Lion's Mane fell upon the rain" "We can reach the constellations trust me, all our dreams are breaking out no, we're never gonna turn to dust"** She as she sang a small dust filled tornado rose into the sky. **"Yeah, all we really need is us don't be scared to close your eyes no, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars"** She sang as she stood up.

 **"Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far yeah, we're holding on to who we are when it's time to close your eyes they will see us in the sky, we'll be the stars"** She sang as she reached up for the sky. **"Oh ooh ooh oh-oh we'll be the stars Oh ooh ooh oh-oh we'll be the stars" "Let me in, hold me close fill my heart with simple notes"** She continued to sing. **"So when it's hard to see they're there reminding me"** She frowned as she thought of her inner's words. **"Take my breath, and hold me high so I can feel the city lights glowing under me"**

Just as she sang those words, the ground under her feet raised into the sky causing her to feel like she was flying. **"it's within our reach, we're breaking out no, we're never gonna turn to dust, yeah, all we really need is us"** She sang as the earth under her feet turned into pure dust and she began to fall. **"Don't be scared to close your eyes no, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars"** She smiled and closed her eyes. **"Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far yeah, we're holding on to who we are when it's time to close your eyes"** She sang as she continued to fall. **"They will see us in the sky, we'll be the stars"** A cloud then appeared below her just before she was to hit the ground and shot her back into the sky.

 **"Oh ooh ooh oh-oh we'll be the stars Oh ooh ooh oh-oh we'll be the stars" "We can reach the constellations trust me, all our dreams are breaking out"** She sang as she finally opened her eyes. **"no, we're never gonna turn to dust all we really need is us We'll be the stars"** She sang as she finally landed softly on the ground. After finishing the song, Miyako then began to wonder if this was the power of a deadly siren, her inner had told her about earlier. She then for no particular reason had attempted to channel her chakra in other areas of her body, her hands, fingertips, feet, ect.

But soon realized her chakra's strongest point was in her lungs. The young girl smirked to herself as a thought came into her mind. _'I'm not a Haruno, but a Hakobi like my real mother!'_ She thought smiling knowingly as Kira, her Haruno mother, came into view with the Hokage. **"Miyako!"** She yelled as she ran up to the still smirking five-year-old girl with Sakura in her arms. **"Orochimaru told the Hokage you've discovered your chakra nature on your own!"** She praised the young girl.

 **"I did,"** Miyako said with the same smile on her face. **"Will you show me?"** Kira asked. **"Oh, do I finally exist to you now?"** the five-year-old paused taking in Kira's surprised expression. **"Cause I could've sworn you could care less what I did, just a few short hours ago,"** Miyako said bitterness clear in her tone. **"So, no I will not show you."** Kira glared at the young girl in front of her.

 **"Little girl I am your m-" "You are not my mother, I'm not even a Haruno like you and Daddy keep telling everyone Heh. He's not even my real daddy either!"** She yelled back at the Haruno woman in front of her. Unable to think of anything to really say to the raging little girl in front of her, Kira stared blankly in front of her at the little dull pink-haired girl. **"Will you be coming home then?"** Kira asked her. Miyako nodded.

 **"I will, but when Daddy comes home my home may change..."** The young now officially Hakobi girl frowned as she followed the Haruno home. As she passed by Orochimaru, she hugged him and grabbed her bear from her new trusted friend and waved him bye as she left.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~ _*Warning Ita might be a bit OOC*_**

Three days have passed since she met her inner, since then she had been spending most of her time with Orochimaru or with Itachi in the Uchiha compound avoiding her _'mother'_ as much as possible. Miyako was still pretty pissed about being lied to about who her parents were. Right now she was just lying in her bed, thinking. _'Hm, what should I do? I could probably see if Maru-Sama will play with me, or... I could go to Tachi-chan's house to train with him.'_ She thought to herself, till she noticed Kira walk into her room. **"Are you going to see Orochimaru again?"** The Haruno asked.

Miyako gave her a blank stare as she spoke. **"When will _'Daddy'_ be home?"** she asked without answering her. **"In three or four days, why?" "I'll be with Tachi-Chan then, now leave so I can get dressed,"** she told her, pushing her out of the room and closing the door. When the young Hakobi left her room, she wore her usual Haruno kimono _*same as Sakura's kimono only longer, it ends at her feet and was white*_ and left the Haruno compound with her bear in her arms, not even bothering to say goodbye.

 _'If 'Daddy's' coming home soon, then I better get permission to live elsewhere when the time comes, cause I don't wish to live with people I'm not related to nor trust.'_ She thought as she knocked on the doors to the Uchiha compound. Itachi answered the door. **"Miya-Chan? What are you doing here?"** he asked, using his nickname for her, it was odd to him that she just randomly appeared at his home, since whenever they played at his house it was generally planned first. Miyako smiled. **"I wanted to see if you wanted to train with me, plus I need to ask your mom and dad something."** she finished.

 **"Hn,"** Itachi said, motioning for her to come inside. **"So where's your mom and dad?"** Miyako asked as she stepped inside the compound. **"Hmm. Mom's probably outside with my new baby brother-" "Your mom had a new baby?"** She interrupted him excitedly. He simply nodded with a slight chuckle.

 **"Anyway, my father is most likely at the Police Department, since he hasn't come home yet."** Itachi finished. **"oh, well then... want to go train?"** Miyako asked cheerfully. He nodded. **"I'll have to go ask my mother, first but sure,"** Itachi said as he and Miyako walked through the compound till they reached the back door and saw his mother hanging laundry, while Sasuke playfully chased a butterfly. **"Mother, Miya-Chan came over. Can I train with her?"** He asked his mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

When she looked over towards her eldest son she smiled when she spotted Miyako behind him. **"Sure, is she going to stay for dinner?"** Itachi glanced over towards Miyako, who silently nodded. **"Yes, ma'am!"** she finally spoke with a smile. Miyako has always loved being at Itachi's and always felt more at home here than she did at her own home. Miyako and Itachi then left to train.

 **"Miya-Chan?"** Itachi spoke out of the blue as they neared the training grounds. **"Hm?" "Why exactly did you come over to talk to my parents?"** He asked unusually curious. **"I'll show you, in a little bit while we are training."** She said proudly with a big toothy smile. When they finally arrived at the training grounds, they both got into a ready position.

 **"Be sure your ready, cause everything I'm about to show you, I've only just recently learned how to do it. I can't completely control it."** She warned him. **"Hn,"** Itachi said as he nodded in confirmation. Miyako then made several hand signs and summoned her inner. Her inner appeared in front of her facing Itachi, but she was now a faded black and white version. As she summoned her inner, her eyes changed once again, the sclera part of her eye _*The white part*_ turned black and her iris turned ruby red.

Itachi's eyes widened in awe. During his shock, her inner spoke. **"Why did you summon me, Miyako? Do you need me to kill him?" "Hm? Oh, no. I was just showing you to him."** Miyako smiled. **"What? You summoned me for nothing?!"** inner yelled darkly as anger consumed her and she punched the ground near Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

_~With Orochimaru~ (Still a bit of ooc-ness)_

Orochimaru was on his way to the training grounds when he spotted the Uchiha heir and Miyako also obviously going to the training grounds. The sanin decided to see what they were up to since he'd never really seen them train together before and he followed them up in the trees. **"Miya-Chan?"** Itachi spoke out of the blue as they neared the training grounds. **"Hm?" "Why exactly did you come over to talk to my parents?"** The Uchiha asked the Hakobi.

 **"I'll show you, in a little bit while we are training."** She said proudly with a big toothy smile. Orochimaru continued to follow them in the trees and as they finally arrived at the training grounds, they both got into a ready position. The sanin watched Miyako intently with curious eyes. _'Hm, I wonder what she's going to show him'_ Orochimaru thought to himself with a smirk.

 **"Be sure your ready, cause everything I'm about to show you, I've only just recently learned how to do it. I can't completely control it."** She warned him. **"Hn,"** Itachi said as he nodded in confirmation. Miyako then made several hand signs and summoned her inner. As she summoned her inner, her eyes changed once again, the sclera part of her eye turned black and her iris turned ruby red. When Orochimaru saw Itachi's eyes widen, he was surprised since he'd never seen the Uchiha show any sign of emotion.

 _'What's so surprising about her summoning her inner? He did know her 'parents' were Haruno's right?'_ Orochimaru thought to himself. **"Why did you summon me, Miyako? Do you need me to kill him?"** Her inner said darkly as she pointed at the shocked looking Uchiha. **"Hm? Oh, no. I was just showing you to him."** Miyako smiled. **"What? You summoned me for nothing?!"** Her inner yelled darkly as anger consumed her and she punched the ground near Itachi, however, the Uchiha quickly recovered from his surprise and jumped away from her inner. When inner punched the ground it left a large cloud of dust, after a few minutes the dust cleared up they all noticed the hole she left was about two feet around and five feet deep.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he smirked. _'Such a strong young girl, she should prove useful later on.'_ He thought to himself as he silently left the area with his signature smirk on his face. **"Miya... ar-are you an Uchiha?"** Itachi asked in disbelief and still doubted it since her hair was pink and her normal eyes were green. Miyako then dismissed her summon on her inner and as it disappeared, her eyes returned back to normal. She nodded.

 **"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to your mom and dad about..."** She started, hesitating on whether or not she should continue talking about it with him before talking to his parents first. After a few seconds, she decided to tell him cause she needed to tell someone and was extremely excited about doing so. **"I found out my real father is Izuna Uchiha, and my mother is a Hakobi ninja from Otogakure and-"** she continued to tell him everything inner had told her. After which, they went back to training and she showed him her wind style chakra natured attacks.

* * *

 _~Timeskip ~ (At dinner)_

It was now dark and Itachi and Miyako stopped training and headed back towards the Uchiha compound for dinner. As they entered they saw that Mikoto, Sasuke, and Fugaku were sitting at the dinner table waiting for their return before eating. Itachi and the Hakobi girl bowed and apologized for being late to dinner then began to eat with them. After dinner, Itachi's father asked Miyako what she wanted to ask of him. She then began by telling them about the Haruno's lies of being her parents and the fact she was half Uchiha and Hakobi.

 **"Hakobi?"** Fugaku questions her with his usual frown upon his face as he tries to remember where he's heard of the clan from. **"Hai. So I was wondering if you'd take me in a-as one o-of your own since Tachi-chan and I are close** **like family."** She asked nervously with a slight stutter. He glanced at his wife who held a hopeful look in her eyes. **"At this point, I doubt you should ask since you eat here almost as often as being our child."** He told her with an almost smile, which is the closest anyone but his wife will get from him. **"What! Realy?"** She asked in a tone that said she was doubting herself.

He simply nodded. Mikoto smiled and hugged the young girl and verbally expressed her excitement to all of them. Miyako, who had just got out of the Uchiha's arms, interrupted the happy moment and said; **"I won't start living here till after my 'father' returns from his mission."** Itachi and Fugaku frowned but nodded in understanding, while Mikoto's smile faded a bit she was still happy to be getting a daughter. After the Hakobi girl finished eating, she thanked them and hugged Mikoto before leaving and going back to the Haruno compound on her face.

* * *

 _~Time Skip~ *Miyako's Birthday*_

Miyako had just woken up early at 6:30 Am to Mrs. Haruno waking her up. **"Hurry and Wake up Miyako, your father's coming home soon then we'll celebrate your birthday!"** She said in a happy tone before setting the table for breakfast, or well Sakura's breakfast anyway. Miyako was gonna eat dango for breakfast since it was her day to choose and honey flavored dango was her favorite food in general because of its sweet taste. She would've corrected her on saying Mr. Haruno wasn't her real father, but she really wanted the dango and wouldn't put her in a sour mood cause then her dango day would be over. She hurriedly got dressed in the Uchiha dress Itachi's mother gave her the night before when she was in their home training with Itachi.

When she finally got into the kitchen and sat at the table she offered to help feed Sakura for once. Mrs. Haruno smiled but thought it was odd since she never offered to help with her before but before she could question her about the action she heard a loud thumping noise at the door. **"Huh?"** she said aloud as she didn't expect company other than perhaps her husband for another hour or so. When she opened the door she saw one of Kakashi's dogs at the door with a scroll in his mouth. The Haruno looked at the scroll for a moment it had a black tie on it which wasn't ever good news.

 **"Is your eldest daughter home?"** the dog asked. **"Y-yeah, why?"** She asked. **"Before you read that, you outta send her out of the house. It is after all her birthday, right? No sense in her finding out whats on that."** he said and with a poof, he was gone. **"Mrs. Haruno what's that and who was at the door?"** Miyako asked. **"This...This is not important. You should go hang out with Itachi or Orochimaru today, I forgot I had plans with the Yamanaka's today in the flower shop."** She lied as she put the scroll behind her back and dismissing the girl's second question.

 **"Um... ok..."** she said slightly sad. As soon as the young girl was out of the house, Mrs. Haruno broke the seal on the scroll and undid the tie around it before reading it.

 **It Read:**

 _To my wife,_

 _Please excuse Miyako from the house as I do not wish for her to find out on her birthday, that by the time you are reading this I would be dead. I was ambushed by a ninja in a mask that claims to be Madara Uchiha. He claims to think I/we have his daughter. Which I believe he's talking about Miyako, which is why I also believe he's not Madara but his brother...I can't think of the name at the moment but I'm sure you know and well I want you to tell the village to prepare for an attack by a monster. I'm not sure exactly when or how but I'm sure he's ready to destroy the village to find her._

 _~Mr. Haruno_

Kira slumped to the ground before bursting into tears of sorrow for her now dead husband and fear for her village and children's safety.

* * *

 _~With Miyako~_

When she left the Haruno compound, she decided to look for Orochimaru since he'd be able to tell her what the scroll meant and why the elder Haruno looked so um... worried. She went to the training grounds thinking he'd be there, but when she saw that other people were training today she knew he'd not be there as he liked training in solitude. _'Hm? Where else would he be?'_ she thought to herself, before remembering him tell her if she was ever looking for him and he wasn't training he'd likely be in his secret place just outside the village.

* * *

 _~With Orochimaru~_

Orochimaru was in one of his secret hideouts just outside the village, trying to create an immortality jutsu using the blood cells of Harashima and Madara and fusing them into his own body. That is till he heard the small sound of feet moving towards him not too far from the door in the room and frowned. _'Have I been found out already?'_ he thought just before sensing the chakra signature. _'Miyako? What's she doing here?'_ He asked himself just before turning to face her. **"Hi, Maru-sama! What are you doing?"** Miyako said mildly cheerfully.

 **"I'm working on an immortality jutsu, what are you doing here? I thought today was your birthday and isn't your father coming home today?"** He asked. **"It is but Kira-san didn't want me home for the moment... which is why I came here. May I ask you something Maru-Sama?"** He nodded just before resuming what he was doing but still paying attention to what she would ask him. **"Before I got told to leave, Kira-san answered the door to Kakashi's puppy... um... I think his name was... Pakkun, and he gave her a scroll with a black ribbon on it... What does it mean?"** She asked him. Orochimaru suddenly stops what he's doing and faces her once again.

Then he walks to a nearby chair and tells her to sit in it and once she has done as she was told he spoke again. **"The black ribbon means someone has died or is near death, my dear."** He answered her honestly. **"Wha-What? D-does that mean-" "Yes, my dear. It means he's likely dead."** The sanin interrupted with a look that said he felt sorry for her. **"Wh-why? Why would someone kill him?"** She sobbed.

At this point he didn't know what to tell her, so he gently pulled her out of the chair and let her hug him and cry the tears that needed to be free from her eyes. _'Why am I being so kind to her?'_ He thought to himself and as he saw her cry, even more, he's come to realize he wants to rid the world of the creature who made her cry. _'Is it pity? No... I don't think so cause I wouldn't get angry for her sake if it was so...'_ He thought till he was interrupted by her voice. **"Thank you Maru-kun." "For what?"** he asked with a quirked brow.

 **"For being my friend."** She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

 _~Time skip~ (Miyako and Itachi are 10)_

A week after his death, Mr. Haruno's funeral was held and Orochimaru fled the village after being caught doing his experiments by the Hokage. Miyako is still sad about his leaving but still is his friend due to run-in's with him in secret just outside the village. She has also moved into the Uchiha compound on her birthday like she had planned on doing. Lady Tsunade's father passed away a year later due to someone poisoning him. Mrs. Haruno had rather Quickly remarried to a guy that had the same hair color as Sakura, Miyako suspected he was probably her real father.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi, Miyako, and Sasuke were walking into the market to buy groceries for their mother, Mikoto, when they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of the gates. When Miyako was about to go off and see what it was, Itachi grabbed the back of her shirt and wagged his finger to her. **"What? Why not?"** She asked pouting. Itachi chuckled a bit. **"Because Sasuke isn't old enough to get into that much danger yet."**

 **"Well, where do we take him?"** She asked just when Fugaku showed up. **"You all evacuate with him and Izumi."** The elder Uchiha instructed her. **"Hai, sir."** They both said before taking off. When they found Izumi, Itachi's girlfriend, he checked her over to make sure she was unharmed. When he was done they were going to head for the Hokage's tower, until three loud explosions blocked their path.

Mikoto and Izumi's father showed up just at the right time to move them out of the way. **"Follow us,"** Mikoto told them. Miyako then got the urge to look behind herself, it was as if she had to or she'd miss something important. So she activated her eyes and looked behind herself, towards the source of the attacks on the village and saw the Nine-Tails. But that didn't interest her in any way, what caught her attention was the man in a swirly mask standing on top of the beast.

She felt as if she knew him or at least should know him.

 **~Tiny Time Skip~** (under the Hokage tower)

Mikori had been staring at Mikoto for a while now, thinking of how to ask about the Nine-Tails and the man on top of it. **"Miyako, whats wrong dear? You're being oddly quiet."** Mikoto asked her worriedly. **"Who... who was that attacking the village?"** She asked referring to the masked man. **"I thought you would already know since Itachi does, but It's the Nine-Tails."** The elder Uchiha answered, thinking she was referring to the beast. **"No, no. I already knew that I was talking about the man in the mask on top of the beast."**

 **"The man on top of the Nine-Tails?"** She asked surprised she'd not noticed a man on the beast. Miyako just nodded as she waited for an answer. **"I don't... know..."** Mikoto answered honestly.

 _ **~the masked man's POV~**_

It was late in the night when me and the nine-tailed demon, that I had made to be my pet, reached the village I used to live in so very long ago now known as Konoha. Upon reaching there I used the nine-tails to tear apart the walls protecting it and spat fireballs at any ninja's near who I'd assumed not to be my daughter. _'She's got to be here somewhere.'_ He thought to himself just before performing a jutsu that looks like meteors falling from the sky. Then I heard several ninjas ask for my name and why I was here attacking the village. **"I'm... Madara Uchiha."** I lied.

I am an Uchiha but not Madara. Madara's my older brother who's wanting to destroy this village before completing his main goal to rule the world. But I know if anyone could stop him it's her, because of her still being part of her mother's clan as well. I just hope she took on her mothers abilities as well as looks. **"I'm only interested in finding one person then I'll leave, till then ill destroy this village,"** I told them.

I then heard the ninja's whisper things like; _'Who's this person he's looking for?' 'If he's really Madara shouldn't everyone he's known be long dead by now?'_ I growled at their constant questions and attacked the village once again. Only this time I saw her just after I attacked and she looked at me. I was relieved that someone came to her rescue just in time and took notice she was standing with the Uchiha's. I then smirked as a plan suddenly formed in my head.

 _'I shall come back for you, my beautiful daughter.'_ I thought to myself before making it seem as though I fled the village to recover from an injury caused by one of there attacks.

 **~Time Skip~** *A Few Days Later*

Mikoto had knocked on Miyako's bedroom door before entering. **"Yes?"** Miyako said not looking up from her book about the history of the Uchiha clan. **"I want you to get a summoning creature Miya-chan,"** Mikoto stated point-blankly. When Miyako and Itachi almost got hit she made Itachi get a summoning pet as well, he chose a crow. But Miyako argued with her saying she saw no point in having one.

Miyako sighed then closed her book and looked at the elder Uchiha woman. **"Why?"** she asked. **"Because I'm worried. You and Itachi could've been hurt if we didn't save you-" "But you did."** Miyako interrupted cause she didn't want the Uchiha to cry as she had before. **"Please, please just choose one Miya! It can be any creature, I just want one that can protect you when I cant!"** Mikoto pleaded nearing tears.

Itachi had then entered the room. **"Miya, just pick one. If you don't want one that the school provides, then go out with me and we'll find you one,"** he said overhearing his mothers pleas that were getting on his nerves. Miyako rolled her eyes in annoyance, before standing up and throwing the book to the wall in angered frustration. **"I will search alone. I'm not helpless like an idiotic Haruno!"** She growled as she left and her eyes turned red. She decided to leave right then because a few years ago she learned this was the real reason the Haruno's gave her that stupid bear, it wasn't due to her 'turning into a monster' as Kira put it.

It was simply they were afraid of her using her eyes on them so if she was calm it was easier for them. She was now about to leave the gates till she felt a familiar presence and thought it was Itachi following her. **"Go away Itachi,"** she growled out as she continued to walk away with now closed eyes. When the person didn't say anything back she whipped around angered more by them ignoring her and attempted to punch him in his gut. The person caught her hand in his before she could land a punch and when she opened her mouth to say something he covered her mouth, which caused her to open her now confused eyes.

There standing before her was a man in a hooded black cloak and because she was close enough, she saw a purple belt hidden under it. She then smiled as she now knew who it was without a face showing. **"Whats with the cloak Maru-kun?"** she asked as her eyes returned to normal. He placed a finger over her mouth telling her not to speak for the moment. She gave him a confused look before he whispered to her.

 **"Speak my name in a whisper, my dear. I am after-all an enemy of your village now."** He said with a small chuckle. **"Oh, sorry. Maru."** She said whispering his nickname she still calls him. **"Anyway the cloak is a disguise,"** he told her as they began to continue walking. **"Oh. Hahaha!"** Miyako said laughing at herself for not knowing that already. **"So, why do you seem angered by that Uchiha boy?"** He asked recalling her calling him _'Itachi'_ and her eye color.

 **"Because Mrs. Uchiha has been asking me to get a summoning pet ever since that guy on the nine-tails attacked the village."** She said in a slightly annoyed tone. **"But I don't want one. I want to fight all on my own I don't need anyone helping me!"** She said in anger as her eyes turned red once again. She then kicked a large rock that was in her path straight through a tree. **"But Itachi says to just 'pick one' I don't want to. If I do get one it will be one I choose cause I like it and its got to mean something to me."** she says slightly calmer. **"Hm? Well if you like you can look to see if you like the summons I had with me, my dear."** He suggested.

 **"They're not snakes, are they?"** Miyako asked. **"No, no. These are ones I had in the lab that Kabuto and the others didn't want."** He stated with a chuckle. **"Well... then I guess looking doesn't hurt."** She smiled. He then pulled four scrolls out from the sleeves of his cloak and summons all four at once. The first was a poisons toad, the second was a black cat that could use fog to hide, the third was small water dragon, and the last was a five tailed wolf which she ended up choosing with a huge smile on her face.

 **"Thank you Maru-kun!"** She said hugging him. **"Your welcome, my dear. So tell me, why'd you come out here for a pet?"** He asked. **"Honestly I was hoping to run into you to ask you if you had any, cause when it comes to being extra-ordinary your the best!"** She said with a big smile which made him snicker a bit. **"So what are you naming him, my dear?"** The sanin asked her in curiosity. **"He doesn't have a name?"** She asked in return.

 **"No, unless you desire to call him; 'Beast or creature' as Kabuto has been keen on doing."** he chuckled. **"Oh, um..."** She said thinking of a name. **"Yukio."** She smiled and the wolf suddenly looked at her with confusion. **"Meaning: Happy Man, why that?"** he asked. **"Because Maru- Kun gave me him and I want him to be happy cause he looked mad when he was summoned."** The wolf then smirked at her reason and walked over towards Orochimaru and shredded his summoning scroll.

 **"Wha?"** Miyako gasped in shock. But before her full question could come out a new scroll appeared before her. **"What is that?"** she asked. **"This is how summons** choose **a new master."** the sanin told her. **"Open the scroll."** He instructed her.

She did as she was told and Yukio licked his left paw just before slamming it into the ground and lifting it out of the ground to leave the print on the scroll. Miyako beamed in awe before hugging Yukio tightly. The five-tailed wolf stood there uncertain of what to do since he'd never been hugged before let alone by such a tiny creature as her. Soon enough though she let go and smiled brightly at Orochimaru, who seemed satisfied with seeing her so happy. **"You should head home, Miyako. Those parents of yours are gonna worry soon if you don't."** Orochimaru said as he looked at the blue sky above them.

 **"Huh? Why would they worry?"** Miyako asked confused. **"Because you did say you left the house angry, did you not my dear?"** he asked with a light chuckle. **"Hai. But why would that make them worry?"** She asked not knowing how they could possibly worry about her. **"Because my dear that is something most parents do when their child leaves the house mad or upset."** The sanin explained. **"And you think they'd care for me like their own children?"** She asked somewhat curious.

 **"Of course. They are after all Uchiha's my dear." "So am I,"** Miyako declared just before leaving on Yukio's back. She wasn't mad just curious about if they'd actually be worried about her. When she got close to the Uchiha compound she saw Itachi and Izumi at the river sharing dango and smiled at the sweet moment they were having. **"Mikoto-Chan?"** She shouted as she opened the door to her home.

The elder Uchiha woman flew into the room almost instantly and hugged her tightly. **"Where were you? Are you ok?"** Mikoto asked worriedly. _'Hm? Maru-kun was right.'_ She thought with an amused smirk on her face. **"I want to show you something,"** Miyako said as she walked back outside to see Yukio laying lazily in their yard. **"This is Yukio, my new summon."** She said smiling happily.

The woman just stood there for a moment before saying anything. **"Where did you get such a summon? He's so big!"** She asked with a smile. Miyako wanted to tell her but knew better. **"From a friend."** She stated with a half-smile.


End file.
